Continuation of POTC
by D.E. Mayo
Summary: This is my Continuation of POTC! This is at least the way I think it should turn out...there are chapters! It continues from right after Barbossa walks up at the very end. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Sadly sniff

_Continued from the end of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest_

Walking down the steps, Barbossa approaches them, the apple juice trailing down his chin. He smiled, a smile with no rotting decay or yellow stains, a smile the crew wasn't used to.

"Barbossa?" Asked Elizabeth in astonishment. "You're….you were….dead?"

"Yes, ye were! Jack wouldn't lie 'bout such a serious matter!" Gibbs stepped up next to Will, clearly displaying the astonishment on his face.

"No…he couldn't have been…" Will was watching Elizabeth out of the corners of his eyes. The plain shock of seeing her and Jack together was wearing him down. He shut his eyes and blurred out the picture of them together. "If he had died, why would he be standing here in front of us?"

"Walk the plank!" Cotton's Parrot shrieked.

"Why would I be dead, when you dropped the bit of gold in _after _I was shot?"

Elizabeth stared blankly up at the man who last time she saw, plainly wanted Captain Jack Sparrow dead. "Why would you want to help us now? Why would you want to save the man who took back his ship from you?"

"When Jack took _my _ship off, I knew I couldn't have found Bootstrap's child without him…I'd like to repay-"

"That's not the reason." Will Turner interrupted firmly. "He'd want more then just words fused around what he really wants." His hand glided slowly toward his sword, he fingered the gold melted into the handle. Dare he draw? Dare he pose a fight to someone who might help bring Jack back? He argued with himself. Did he want the man who might steal Elizabeth from him to come back? "Why would you help us?"

Barbossa slit his eyes to the world for a moment. "You're very much like your father, William. He wasn't the trusting kind either and-"

"Did you not just say dat you would sail to de ends of de earth to save Jack Sparrow?" Interrupted Tia Dalma.

"But why would we trust a man that wants Jack dead?" Elizabeth implored. Will bit back a retort.

"You did not answer de question, did you not just say dat you would sail to de ends of de earth to save Jack Sparrow?"

"We did, but we had no idea a man who has committed mutiny would be leading us to him!" Gibbs thundered.

Jack the monkey slid down off of Barbossa's shoulder and ran to Tia Dalma, jumping up on her shoulder he shrieked at Ragetti angrily. Ragetti coughed severely and his wooden eye popped out of socket.

"Me eye!" He chased the small wooden eye across the rotting floor until it ran into Will's boot. Ragetti, bending down and placing it back into place looked confusedly at the monkey. "Never knew I was allergic to monkeys afore."

Will shook his head and stared at Elizabeth. The dirty blonde locks curving at an angelic angle. The brown of her eyes showing the pain that'd been born as she'd watched the ship sink down with it's captain. The slight tremble of her lips as she held in tears that were only visible to him, the man she had once loved so much.

"What payment are ye after?" Gibbs implored angrily. Barbossa smiled, tossing the apple in a near by heap of useless junk. Right from the start he'd noticed the hunger in Elizabeth's eyes. Ignoring all the others he walked towards her, sitting down on an old stool right in front of her. She surely loved Jack, that would be all too perfect for him.

"Would you be willing to do anything, missy? If it meant the ocean to be dried? The sky to turn black? Your soul turned into Davy Jones?"

"Yes," She said without a doubt in her mind. Will winced slightly, the mug in his hands growing warm as his hands grew hot with anger and pain.

"Break off a 9 month engagement?" He whispered through his teeth. Elizabeth turned to him turning slightly pink.

"Wah…what?"

His voice became a bit stronger, with just the hint of waver. "A 9 month engagement, Elizabeth. With a man you once loved…until you fell into the brown eyes of Jack Sparrow."

Gibbs sputtered his drink out of his mouth and stared flabbergasted at Elizabeth sitting across from a very close Barbossa. The red-faced Will sitting at a table a distance away.

"Well, time to go tend to the boats then, ay Gibbs?" Pintel asked a bit nervously. Gibbs murmured in agreement and all the pirates headed out of the cabin except Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Tia Dalma. A heavy silence hung in the room like a bad odor, you could hear a feather falling through the air.

"I'd be wantin' to talk to you 'bout de where abouts of Jack Sparrow…"

Barbossa reluctantly looked up from Elizabeth's face, "Err….sure, why not?" He got up from the place in front of Elizabeth, her eyes remained upon Will's.

The room remained silent seconds after it was just Will and Elizabeth. Will finally broke the silence.

"I'd….like to believe…that that kiss was just meant to free us from the Kraken…" He watched her expression carefully, wanting to see any flaw in her eyes, any lies across her face. "But…I can't help feeling there may have been something more behind it…?"

She looked up into those eyes she knew so well. Burning with a passion for her alone, she loved him…it was in the moment she knew she loved him. Jack wasn't a man she could trust, let alone love. If he'd been willing to give his best friend to Davy Jones for repayment, her fiancé, how could she love him? It could've been anyone, Jack would probably easily give up anyone on his crew to save his own skin.

"I admit…" she said looking down. "That I might've felt something else for Jack Sparrow…the compass did point towards him when I held it in my hands." Will drew in a breath. Was this the end of their lives together? "Although, I don't think I realized that the compass was pointing towards him…because he could lead me to you." Elizabeth once again looked up into his eyes. Catching them, the candlelight dancing in them. "I misinterpreted it, thinking it might've been love." She shook her head in regret. "But all it was, was the love for you Will…I love you. He could lead me to you, that's why the compass pointed to him, he was the only one who knew how to save you." She watched carefully as he studied her, instantly knowing he believed her, more importantly, believing the truth.

Will stood and walked the distance between them. Sitting down in the chair Barbossa had sat in earlier, he took her hands in his. The warmth collided and you could literally see the love rising in the air from the touch of their hands. "Although you'd be willing to do anything to save him?"

"Of course…he brought me to you." Will leaned in closer still, his face inches from hers.

"And you still love me then?"

"I told you before, those bars were the only thing keeping me from you. I love you Will Turner…and I'd be willing to do anything to save the man who made me realize what I already had. We can't trust him Will…I know we can't now…but we've got to save him. Or else…there'd be no us. And we've also got to consider into this arrangement of calculations that we've got to free your father. We can't do that without the heart…and, regrettably…Jack Sparrow. He's the only one that can help us."

Will looked as if he were about to speak when suddenly they were interrupted by a frightened looking Gibbs. Bursting through the door he nearly tripped as he stumbled over what he was trying to get out.

"The heart! Where's the heart of Davy Jones?!" Elizabeth studied Gibbs for a moment, not taking in what he just said.

"The heart?" She asked.

Will pieced what Gibbs was saying together quickly.

"The heart of Davy Jones! It's gone! It must be!" He turned to Elizabeth. "That means that heart must've been with Jack when he went down with the ship! Davy Jones must be dead…!"

Gibbs looked at Will with a look of amusement and misery. "Umm…I didn't quite mean it like that, Will. I asked where it was…" He turned towards the door, the crew of Davy Jones was standing there in the doorway, laughing evilly. "….because they're wanting to know where it is…"

Bootstrap Bill stepped into the room with shackles on his wrists and bleeding cuts on his distorted face.

"Will…" He breathed.

In a flash, Will had lifted his hands from Elizabeth's, the sword drawn, stepping fierce and proud steps towards them. "Free him," he hissed. "Free him now." Elizabeth stared at Bootstrap. Who was this man? She'd never seen him before in her life.

"You'd draw a sword for a man you don't know?" She asked bewilderedly standing up to draw her sword as Gibbs pulled out his flask of rum, nervously putting it to his lips.

Will had to think a moment, bringing his mind to the fact that probably no one of his crew knew that this was his father. He realized in that moment, that the crew looked to him as their leader until Jack's life was restored.

"This is my father Elizabeth, Bootstrap Bill Turner." He turned toward his father. "The man that I will free once I get my hands on the heart of Davy Jones."

Cotton's Parrot flew in from the behind Davy Jones' crew, screeching "Ach! Why's the rum gone? Ach! Why's the rum gone?"

"Where isss the heart of Davy Jonessss?" One of the crewmembers snapped. He had moss like mush growing from his face, a shark's fin stuck to his back. "Where isss it?"

"It's in the Kraken." Elizabeth said. "It went down the monster's throat along with it's beholder." Bootstraps' eyes widened as he saw the future tortures this was sure to bring.

"In the Kraken…?" The shark-finned creature replied.

"Yes, we think the heart was with Jack Sparrow when he was eaten. The only way Jones will be able to find it is if he brings Jack back from the Kraken. That's the only way he'll know his future is safe." Will said hastily, watching the blood ooze out of his fathers face and down his throat to be matted into his seaweed like hair. "Is Davy Jones still alive?"

The crew cackled and hooted at this question. "Of course he is alive you whelp! Or else we wouldn't be here asking where it is!" A man with half a face like a puffer fish yelped in laughter.

Barbossa entered the room with a face full of glee, his eyes narrowed on Bootstrap Bill. "Let me negotiate with Davy Jones about a little trade we might just set to free Jack Sparrow from the belly of the Kraken, in other words…parley."

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Aboard the Flying Dutchman, Barbossa rested at ease in a chair in Davy Jones' chamber. Davy Jones himself paced up and down his floor. Turning to Barbossa, he began the long negotiation.

"Why have you come?" He continued his pacing along the moss covered floor, his mind a million miles from the place where he was walking.

Barbossa smiled at Davy Jones, "I've come to propose a little trade."

"…yes?"

"You must know that Jack Sparrow has your heart in the Kraken? I propose, you bring him back so you can retrieve your heart back-"

"Is that all you're willing to trade? Jack Sparrow for my own heart?" Davy Jones was suddenly enraged that that was all Barbossa might want to offer.

"No….I have a lot better of a trade then that. See Jones, I'd think you'd like this little proposal I'm about to offer: Adeline Mitchell, or as you called her Addy, broke your heart into pieces beyond repair some years ago. To run off into the setting sun with a man who would later have some influence on Port Royal. But did you know…she had a daughter?" Davy Jones stopped his pacing for a moment to watch Barbossa.

"I did know she had a daughter…but the daughter was taken away from her by Weatherby?"

"Ay, although, I'm sure you didn't know…that young daughter is standing…right outside this ship in the cabin of Tia Dalma…yes, she's engaged to that young William Turner, perhaps you remember him? The boy you held to settle Jack Sparrow's debt? The son of Bootstrap Bill Turner? Well, the young woman _he _fell in love with just happens to be the daughter of _your _long lost love." Barbossa chuckled at his cleverness and lowered his feet from the table they'd been resting on. Carefully watching Jones reaction he reached inside his coat for an apple. "Although, something else you probably might've not known…young Elizabeth has fallen in love with Jack Sparrow. She'd be willing to do anything for him. Including giving up her soul to you to save his life."

Yes, Davy Jones had indeed fallen in love with Elizabeth's mother.

_flash back_

Years ago, a younger Weatherby Swann ran away from the crowded Port Royal lifestyle. His father had revealed to him that Weatherby himself would have to take the post as Governor whether he liked it or not. He hadn't wanted to be Governor though, he had wanted to travel. To see new places. The life in Port Royal wasn't an eventful one. You see it built up around him until it was almost unbearable. As quick as he, could he had jumped ship on a boat sailing away to Singapore. Immediately spotted by a teenage girl the age of 19, she held a sword to his throat and demanded he leave the ship at once.

"How am I to just leave when we're in the middle of the ocean? Is there another boat waiting to take me to happily ever after?"

"Alright smarty, first: we're not in the middle of the ocean. Second, I could easily make you walk the plank. We don't have a boat but would you care to swim with the sharks?" Adeline replied. Weatherby looked confusedly at her.

"What's a girl like you doing on a ship like this?"

"I'm a pirate…didn't you notice?" She lowered her sword a bit to look him squarely in the face. He didn't look the least bit frightened. "Why don't you tell me what you're doing aboard this ship?"

Weatherby chuckled. "I'm the store owner's son…I don't wish to be locked up in a store all day so I ask if I can join your crew?" His lie was easily believable, and Adeline did believe it.

"Welcome aboard then," She tucked away her sword and walked away, Weatherby's eyes trailing off after her.

They grew close immediately, over the course of two years out on the sea together they had their daughter Elizabeth.

Although, one day the SS Fraiben caught up with the pirate ship. Coming aboard they immediately knocked down the cabin doors and found Weatherby Swann in his own room with Adeline and Elizabeth. After much protesting, the Royal Navy finally won over Weatherby.

"Would you like us to turn your pirate girlfriend over to the East India Trading Company?" They asked joyfully. "If not, you can take your position as governor."

Revealing to Adeline that he was the destined governor and that it was time to fulfill his duties, Adeline remained in shocked silence for a long time.

"Come with me?" Weatherby asked Adeline. "You and the baby?"

Adeline laughed. "You know Weatherby Swann that my answer is no. My heart doesn't belong in a caged society…even if it is in a governor's mansion. I would never be welcomed by your people or your government." A baby Elizabeth was rocking back and forth in her arms. With tears in Adeline's eyes she handed the tiny bundle over to him. "Take Elizabeth as well…she has a governor's blood in her…and her heart doesn't belong out on the tide with mine. She can have so much of a better life with you. I don't have anything to offer her accept the sea."

After a lot more protest Adeline finally convinced Weatherby to take Elizabeth. She watched them sail away over the ocean until they were just a speck in the setting sun.

When Elizabeth was old enough to comprehend what had happened to her mother, Weatherby told her that her mother had died. He never revealed her mother's name to her, or told her what her mother was. He simply placed a bare gravestone in the middle of a cemetery and said that that was where her mother lay.

_end flashback_

"You're wagering…to trade the girl for Jack Sparrow then? How even then would you know she'd be willing to agree to it?" Davy Jones asked quietly. Barbossa smiled.

"She agreed to it earlier, when I asked her what she was willing to do to save Jack Sparrow's life…here's my proposal: I give you the girl for Jack Sparrow. This girl can settle Sparrow's debt."

"I told Jack he was worth one hundred souls…and that's what payment I want _if _I set him free."

"Ay, but then again…in the letters you wrote to Adeline…you swore to her that she herself was worth a thousand souls instead of one. So even if Elizabeth is only half Mitchell….that's still five hundred souls ay? Worth a lot more then a hundred."

"So why such generosity Barbossa? Why the sudden interest in keeping alive the man you want most dead?"

"That's the beauty of it Jones, you get the girl _and _the nice settlement that Sparrow's dead. I intend to see once Jack Sparrow is back in my hands that I kill him. You tell the girl that Jack is sailing peacefully with his crew and her former fiancé, I tell the crew Elizabeth and Jack have run off together to live happily. They cry they whine, what ever…and you suddenly win just as much as I do." Davy Jones had long since sat down in a chair, carefully gulping in every word Barbossa was saying. "What you do with the girl is completely up to you. Make her your new love…make her a crew member…or…maybe even use her to lure Mitchell back to you. Of course, William Turner won't be satisfied until Bootstrap is freed. So would you be willing to sacrifice a worthless soul in trade for Mitchell's daughter and Jack Sparrow's death?"

Davy Jones watched Barbossa very intently.

"And how am I to know Jack Sparrow will be dead?"

Barbossa grinned wider even. The whole negotiation the smile had never left… "What's your preference?" Barbossa stood. "Would you like me to put his head on a plate and bring it to you? Mail his heart to the SS Flying Dutchman? Give his body to your fire to burn? Your choice…" Davy Jones thought for a moment…pondering deeply about how he'd like to know if Jack Sparrow was dead. Finally decided he replied:

"Give me the pleasure of hanging his body on my ship….you pull the lever to launch the short drop and sudden stop…and we've got a deal." Barbossa grinned widely and stuck out his hand from across the table.

_flashback_

A young girl about the age of 15 was slowly sinking on a boat the size of a small living room. A storm was brewing up a nasty temper as Davy Jones watched her pull at the ropes and try to bail the water that was steadily pouring in. His ship drew nearer and nearer to the sinking boat. The girl suddenly stopped pulling at the ropes and watched the ship draw closer. She knew she was finally going to be saved. Although, who was she being saved by?

Davy Jones sent a boat out to rescue her from the storm's brutal blows. She clambered aboard and the boat was bashed and kicked back the SS Flying Dutchman.

The girl climbed aboard and finally collapsed at Davy Jones' feet.

"Are there any others?" His voice asked the girl.

"No, my father was with me but he was lost to the storms' might." She said shakily. Her body was still laying on the deck at his feet, her hair twirled around herself. Her face facing the ground.

"Are you afraid of death?" He asked her, the question he asked every soul he saved.

"No," Jones was stunned at her answer.

"You do not fear a future that you can not control?" Not a soul had ever replied so surely with that answer. She was surely lying?

"No…" She answered again. He was getting indignant.

"Then you would not fear death even if I killed you right here on this very deck?!" He motioned two of his crewmen and they drew swords to the girl's neck. She finally looked up at Davy Jones. He was shocked at what was looking back at him. Brown eyes with strength etched in every line. Unafraid she stared right back, not removing her gaze. She was trembling, but he could tell it wasn't from fright. It was from the cold.

"Then you would not be afraid to join my crew? Even if you are unafraid…you can deny fate just a bit longer."

The girl glanced around the deck and looked at the crewmen. Moss and seaweed growing from them with coral stuck to their heads.

"You expect me to agree to a fate worse then death? My father always spoke of your crew…and I can't accept a fortune worse then fatality." She still looked up with proud eyes. Davy Jones motioned to the two crewmen and she was yanked to her feet. The rain fell down upon her hair and rolled down her face. She was drenched with sea water and her hair was in sopping curls that hung below her shoulders. She was a wreck herself, but even so, she was still beautiful. Davy Jones took a step closer to her.

"What is your name?"

"Adeline….Adeline Mitchell." There wasn't a shiver in her words nor a wave in her breath.

"Do you long for freedom then?" He asked.

She shook her head from side to side and finally removed her gaze to stare at the ship's wonderment.

"The only thing I long for right now…is a hot meal, Mr. Jones." She said.

_end flashback_

"Agreed." The men sat back laughing and cackling. Davy Jones offered Barbossa a bottle of rum.

"You know, when I gave you the map to the Isla de Muerta, I thought I had made a big mistake…but now…I realize it was a great investment. There's no need in holding Elizabeth against her will to lure Addy here, she's already on her way. I informed her of a proposition I'd like to make a few sunsets back, but now that she's already on her way…it'd be a shame not to reunite mother and daughter." They clanged bottles and drank deeply, ready to see the light go out of Jack Sparrow's eyes.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth paced up and down the floor on the inside of Tia Dalma's cabin. Will watched her play with her hands or put an extra loud stomp in her step. The way her boot hit directly to the floor sometimes rattled the glass jars hanging from the ceiling. Once in a while she'd stop and look towards the door. It seemed like hours since Barbossa had left with Davy Jones' crew. Will was especially worried because they had taken his father with them. There was no telling what kind of fate his father was facing right at that moment…a whipping? A sword to the skin? Poison to make the body ache with pains unimaginable?

"What's taking so long, Will?" Her eyes searched the room up and down fearfully, but he could tell that she wasn't taking in her surroundings. She was merely seeing through the walls to Barbossa negotiating with Jones probably…or the sight of Jack's body in the Kraken's stomach.

"I don't know…but I don't trust Barbossa." He got up out of the chair he had been sitting in and strode over to Elizabeth, who was still walking the floors. He stopped her by grabbing her gently by the shoulders. Turning her around to face him, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"It's alright…everything's fine…or…will be…fine." She smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling at her. How could she have ever doubted her faith in him? Her love? She knew he must be worried about his father. The man he thought was dead, that she thought was dead. Imagine what he must be thinking? A loved one being tortured and he wasn't allowed to do anything but sit back and watch. To sit back and wait for a man you can't trust to come back with news about how things are going to turn out. To basically put the fate of your loved one in the hands of a man you can't believe.

"I know.." She leaned against him and they folded into each other's embrace. She laid her head up against his shoulder and stared out at the other side of the room, not really taking in her surroundings. Will's hands gently caressing her, his lips against her hair. His usually firm grip that he used to hold his sword melted away when he held her. "As long as you're safe the world can't go wrong…your father will be safe Will, I know he will be. We've just got to be patient."

Tia Dalma entered the room, her eyes smiled as she saw the two together. She could see the future in their eyes. "I must warn you, not to trust de man who say he will help you. His lips say he will help you, but his eyes…day say he will hurt you."

Will lifted his lips from Elizabeth's hair to look at Tia, his arms still rapped tightly around Elizabeth. He took his hand and gently started to stroke her hair, trying to take away the fear and pain she was feeling. He wished he could just take it all away and put it into him. A woman like her couldn't bear too much pain. She didn't grow up a pirate or a blacksmith, let alone a man. But she was an elegant governor's daughter, fragile and delicate. She wasn't used to this sort of life. "And yet you brought him here to help us? Even though you know he will try and cheat us? Try and hurt us?"

Tia smiled a secretive smile. You could hear the smile in her voice. "Yes…but he don't know dat we are jus' as willing to cheat 'im back."

She walked over to a basket filled with some type of dried up plant and began picking through them in search of the best one, or at least, that was what she appeared to be doing. Will smiled and gently unfolded Elizabeth from his arms, even though he would've loved to embrace her just a bit longer.

"You have a plan then?" He asked Tia. She sighed, a sigh that obviously meant 'no'. She sat in a rickety old chair and fingered a jar containing preserved eye balls. Opening the lid a foul stench reached their noses. Elizabeth wasn't able to stand the stench and unthinkingly clasped her hands to her nose. Tia dropped some of the dried plant into it and closed the lid quickly, laughing at Elizabeth. Shaking it just a bit she looked up at them. The eye balls lolled around carelessly, seeming to watch their every move. The stench eased off and they were all able to breathe again a little light headed, Tia looked un-phased.

"Only you can save your dear friend Jack…but de question is:…can _you _come up wid de plan? What is your dear friend Lord Becket doing dese days?" Elizabeth stuck close to Will…thinking intently. She wished he would hold her again.

"I don't suppose womanly charm would get Jack and your father out of this mess would it?" She asked staggering a bit.

Will laughed. "Not unless you're willing to offer more then you want to give." She smiled down at the floor, "Or more then I want you to give any way," Tia Dalma grinned and stood clasping tightly to her jar of eyeballs. Starting to leave the room she called over her shoulder, "Think hard you two….dare is a way to save everyone." Tia disappeared into another room containing only God knows what.

"What ever do you think Lord Becket is doing right now? He must be angry without the compass, probably saying our time is wearing out."

"I'd like to know where Norrington went off to." Will chided in.

"What about the treasure of the Cortez? The Aztec gold? Does Davy Jones know it's cursed?" Elizabeth asked Will. Will shook his head from side to side concentrating hard.

"I'm sure he does…he controls the sea doesn't he? He must know every nook and crevice. And even then, how would that save my father?"

She looked into the brown of his eyes and admired the black locks of hair falling messily around his shoulders. He wasn't looking at her but at nothing in particular, slowly zoning out. Probably looking harder at his thoughts. The light brush of hair against his upper lip and chin brushing softly against her cheek. They stayed close for a while just trying to link their thoughts together.

He suddenly pulled away from her and looked towards the door.

"I have to save my father Elizabeth, he's right outside this door and I can't just stand here and let the ship sail away again. I won't rest until he's safe. I can't just watch him sail away while he's so close. If there's a chance that I can save him…I'm going to try it."

She smiled, "I have faith in you," He leaned in to kiss her…but pulled away quickly and ran from the room, she watched him leave, her hands clasped together watching him leave. "Be safe…" she whispered into the growing night.

_To be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Will pulled himself aboard the Flying Dutchman, most of the crewmembers were asleep, either asleep or falling asleep. Shaking the water from his drenched clothing he could just imagine what Elizabeth would've been saying if she could see him:

"What're you doing?! You're going to catch pneumonia you know. Why didn't you just row the boat up to the ship instead of swimming? You're going to kill yourself one of these days, William Turner." He pictured the sternness in her voice and the anger in her eyes.

Will shook his head and looked around for the brig…where would Davy Jones hide his prisoners? Where would the man of the sea hide people he most likely wanted dead?

He walked stead fast to the first door he could find, walking as quietly and quickly as possible so as not to disturb the cursed crew. Reaching for the handle, he heard voices. Leaning in closer he put his ear up to the door. The cool door made him shiver and as he gritted his teeth against the wind he realized it was Barbossa talking.

"Adeline Mitchell, or as you called her Addy, broke your heart into pieces beyond repair some years ago. To run off into the setting sun with a man who would later have some influence on Port Royal. But did you know…she had a daughter?"

Curiosity overrode him and he leaned it a bit further.

"I did know she had a daughter…but the daughter was taken away from her by Weatherby?"

'Jones?' He thought 'Why was Jones talking to Barbossa about Jones' long lost love? Shouldn't they be talking about something more along the lines of saving Jack Sparrow?' Then it hit him. 'Weatherby? Weatherby is Elizabeth's father's name.'

"Ay, although, I'm sure you didn't know…that young daughter is standing…right outside this ship in the cabin of Tia Dalma…yes, she's engaged to that young William Turner, perhaps you remember him?"

Will held his breath….they were talking about Elizabeth…

"The boy you held to settle Jack Sparrow's death? The son of Bootstrap Bill Turner? Well the young woman _he_ fell in love with just happens to be the daughter of _your_ long lost love."

Will stood listening to the entire conversation…horrified at the 'fair trade' Barbossa was supposed to set. When Jones brought out the rum, Will ran back down the ship deck to jump back in the water and swim back to Tia Dalma's cabin.

"Bloody pirates," He muttered angrily.

Right as he was about to dive, he realized his purpose for coming aboard the ship…his father.

He stared at the cabin under a quarter of a mile away from him where Elizabeth stood, probably worrying sick about him. He looked back at Davy Jones' crew, all asleep now. He looked down at the water just below his feet. Biting his lip he turned back towards the deck and ran towards the other end of the ship where he hoped Davy Jones kept the prisoners. He had to find his father…but where in the world would he be?

"Why in the world does everything have to be so bloody complicated?" He spoke aloud to himself angrily kicking aside a seaweed covered rope. He continued walking a cursed himself for questioning it.

"God be with us," He prayed quietly. "Because we need all the help we can get."

He ran to the other end, the cursed crew trembled in the cold and cursed Davy Jones in their sleep. Will chuckled to himself. "If only he could hear what they're saying." He said aloud to himself. "Maybe then he could get some handle on how he's been treating his crew."

They lay on the ground; all of them huddled alone with coral growing out of their faces and odd sea things attached to their backs. How could they live like this? Didn't they know they were living a fate worse then death?

"But then again," He said, "Most of the time Davy Jones is on deck while they're asleep." Will mumbled carefully stepping over a crewman. "So he must know how his crew thinks of him."

He finally reached another door, there seemed to be so few of the aboard the Flying Dutchman. The door was cold and gray…moss covered and hideous. The door to Davy Jones' chambers looked a lot better taken care of; this one just looked like it'd been ignored for a couple decades.

Biting his lip he turned the handle. Before he knew what had happened a hand had clasped over his mouth and a blindfold was put around his eyes and he was pushed to a sitting position on the ground. Firm hands held him down to the ground, but he felt for his sword and drew it the person's neck. He couldn't exactly see where his sword was going and he felt it pulled from his grasp before he could set the first swing. He cursed and tried to draw his knife, and he easily lifted the person's hands from his shoulders to draw his knife but another pair bore down on his shoulders yet again and he felt the pair of hands he'd just lifted off pin his legs to the deck, a pair of feet clamped down over his hands fastening them to the ground.

"AH!" He bit his lip, the force of the pirate boots pinning his hands to the deck was a bit painful.

"What're you doing aboard the ship of Davy Jones?" A voice he had never heard before asked him this, an older female voice. He could just hear more then one person breathing, there had to be two of them.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" He asked almost jokingly. "That would be kind of foolish wouldn't it?" How could he have been so stupid? Not thinking there would be someone to discover he was on the ship? But…all the crewmen were asleep…and there weren't any women on board that he knew of.

"No," the voice replied again. Curiosity was imprinted in her voice.

"Then, is there really any need for a blindfold?" He heard the voice chuckle. "I'm being serious!" Will spoke again.

"Just a precaution, why are you here?"

Will thought fast, there'd be a way out of this…then he realized that...well…maybe? Didn't he hear Davy Jones mention something about Adeline Mitchell coming aboard the Dutchman soon? But who was the other person? Where had Adeline been when Davy Jones had told her to come on the ship? Could she have made the trip in a couple days time?

"If you'll unbind me, I'll tell you." He heard the voice laugh, not a cruel pirate life like he was used to, but a warm laugh that seemed almost happy.

"Why would I let you go when I could just force the answer out of you with your own sword?" She asked him.

"I don't fear you," The voice remained quiet, thinking back to some odd years ago when she herself had spoken those words.

"Really?" She asked quietly.

"No, I do fear what will happen to my future bride though if you don't untie me!"

At those words, he felt the hands let go of his shoulders and legs, the feet were lifted from his hands and they throbbed with pain. He automatically reached up to take off the blind fold. Unraveling it from his eyes, he saw a woman and teen boy there in front of him. The woman looked curiously at him. She had Elizabeth's eyes and hair. But that was all…the rest of the features Elizabeth must have acquired from a younger Weatherby Swann.

"You're Bootstraps' boy?" she asked softly.

"Yes…are you Adeline Mitchell?" She seemed stunned at first that he knew her name, she watched him carefully wondering how she knew him.

"That's my business who I am isn't it?"

"You guess who I was, why don't I have permission to guess who you are?"

"Stop being smart and tell me about this future bride you have, what's her name?" She asked curiously.

"You're Elizabeth's moth-"

"NO!" She yelled in a whisper. Looking around to see if she disturbed any of the sleeping pirates she watched the teenage boy out of the corner of her eyes watching his reaction. None of the pirates has stirred. "No…" Adeline watched Will closely and then motioned to the boy. "Charley, go find Jones for me." The boy nodded and stood upright, carefully stepping over sleeping pirates and towards the other end of the ship, still lugging Will's sword behind him. His boots lightly clanking along the wooden deck. He had reddish blonde hair that was pulled back away from his face, he couldn't have been much younger then Will. Adeline was still watching him closely.

"Don't ever mention Elizabeth in front of him, he doesn't know about her…"

"Shouldn't a brother know about his own sister?" Will asked calmly, he had finally figured out that the boy and Elizabeth had the same eyes and nose. "None of my children do." She frowned staring off after her son for a moment. "And I'd hope you won't be the one to break it off to them."

Blinking hard she turned back to Will suddenly. "How do you know about Elizabeth?" She asked. "Is she hurt? Is she alright? Do you know her?" Will smiled.

"That wasn't part of the deal was it? That's my own business who I'm with now isn't it?" She chuckled at him using her words in an overly sarcastic voice; it was the first true laugh she'd used. "I'm here to free my father, now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go down in the dungeon and then go save my future bride." He stood but Adeline blocked his path. Fear was etched in her eyes.

"Where is she William? Is she safe?"

Will sighed and realized if he wanted to save his father and Elizabeth, he'd have to tell her something. "If I don't get going she won't be, excuse me."

He quickly stepped around Adeline and opened the door leading hopefully toward his father.

"That's not the dungeon William." She said quietly. Will stood staring at her. This woman was unbelievable.

"Then, could you _tell _me where it is?" He asked her, sarcasm yet again trailing off his voice along with impatience.

Adeline considered him for a moment before replying.

"The dungeon is past Jones' chambers, you have to go past him to get there." Will was just about to reply when Jones appeared with Barbossa. The pair watched him and Charley soon appeared at his mother's side.

"So…we have a stow-away now do we?" Jones asked bitterly.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Adeline stared at Will for a moment but snapped back to her senses.

"He's with me, Jones." She said quickly. Jones laughed. He was watching Adeline out of the corners of his eyes.

_flashback_

Davy Jones and Adeline had finished their meal and he was staring at her quietly. Taking in her features.

"Why don't you fear death?" He asked.

She put down her fork and stared off into space for a moment, contemplating his question.

"Why should I? Fate is going to come whether I want it to or not. Whether it's good or bad…it will come." She wasn't satisfied with her answer, but Jones was.

"So you are just simply unafraid?"

"…yes." Adeline answered. Wasn't that obvious?

"So…Addy is it?"

"Adeline."

"Adeline…where will you go if I set you free?"

She sighed, the thought of returning to Singapore was doubtful in her mind. She didn't want to go back…but yet she had some unresolved business with an old friend regarding a ship that would've belonged to her father. Now that he was gone it was hers for the taking.

"I have nowhere to go…" She lied. "I'm likely to go any where the sea blows." Davy Jones laughed, snapping his fingers together quietly.

"You don't wish to stay here?"

"As I said before, this is a fate worse then death. I'd rather take my chances."

"What if you weren't part of the crew?"

Adeline blinked hard, "What other part is there for _my_ sort to take part in?" She asked coldly, not sure if she wanted to hear his reply.

Davy Jones smiled slyly.

"Oh, maybe just calling in a favor to me."

Adeline tried to take in what he had said…when it hit her what he meant, she got frustrated.

"I am not a substitute! Nor will I become your prostitute!" She was yelling fiercely, she'd pulled her hair back away from her face so that the curls were running at an elegant angle down her back.

"You're a pirate aren't ye? Because I thought I sensed a little royal blood in you for a moment…"

Adeline slammed the chair backwards and stood up abruptly. "I am a pirate! But I will not be treated like some tramp!"

She walked the distance of floor between her chair and the door and slammed it shut behind her.

_end flashback_

"He isn't with you! The boy is joined in forces with Jack Sparrow!" Davy Jones thundered. Adeline stared at Barbossa for a moment then back at Will.

"You're with Jack's crew? Is…he alright?" Will knew she had meant to say 'Is Elizabeth with him too?'

"Yeah, I'm with Jack's crew. Although, I'm not even sure if he's alive right now. He's down the Kraken's throat along with _his _heart." He motioned at Davy Jones.

_flashback_

Davy Jones approached Adeline, who was leaning off the bow of the ship watching the waves swirl and turn under them.

"I didn't mean to offend you." He whispered. Adeline hopped down off the rail and didn't bother looking at him but proceeded to the front of the ship.

"Really?" She asked uninterested.

Davy Jones grabbed her by the shoulder with a hand he had once owned. "I hadn't meant it like that, Addy."

"It's Adeline, and I know perfectly well what you'd meant. You'd meant to use me as a little fling, a romance. Well I'll have you know that I won't be you're sweetheart!" She threw his hand off her shoulders and continued towards the front of the boat. Her boots stomping heavily on the deck and her nose in the air. Davy Jones chased after her.

"When are you going to take me to shore? I'm ready to get off this piece of trash and back to where I'm wanted as a person." Adeline asked angrily.

"A romance….maybe! Not as a fling though! Why would I use you like that?" She stopped and whirled around to face him, her face flushed with anger.

"Because you're a pirate!" She snapped. "You're a black-hearted pirate who would give anything to lay your rum-soaked fingers on a girl! When am I getting of this boat?!"

"No! I'd like to get to know you-"

"Get to know me?! Why would you, a full grown adult want to get cozy with a teenager?! I'm only fifteen, did you consider that?!"

"Age doesn't matter."

"Age does matter! Would you say that to a little 8 year old if she was standing in front of you? What're you going to tell me next?! That species doesn't matter?" She thundered across the deck literally smoking with anger. He caught her yet again.

"Please….just give me a chance."

_end flack back_

Will felt the handle of his sword slide back into his hand, Charley was trying to catch his eye. Will could swear that Charley's eyes were spelling out 'Be ready,'

"Where's your fiancé Will?" Barbossa asked. "We've got a matter of trading to do with her."

"Gone," He answered immediately. "Not here."

"We figured that much." Davy Jones hissed. "Where is she now?"

Will thought hard. "I'm…not sure. She left Tia Dalma's cabin to tell Gibbs about something."

'Boy,' he thought. 'That was weak.'

"What did she go to tell him…about?" Jones asked again.

"Sailing quarters, our next destination. She wanted to search the seas for her mother because she's heard tell that she's alive."

The men hooted with laughter and the crew woke up at the shrill sound of it. Jones motioned to one of them and the crewman disappeared into Jones' chambers.

"I've got new for ye," He said quietly. "I'm going to release Jack…it's all water under the bridge now."

"When exactly are you going to let him go Jones?" Will cringed as he heard Elizabeth's voice coming from behind them. He shifted his eyes behind Barbossa and Jones to a water soaked Elizabeth. She had a gun in her hand and was aiming it at Jones. "I'd like to know when our Captain is returning."

"So would I," replied a voice that appeared to be climbing aboard the ship. When Will could finally see who the voice belonged to, it was James Norrington, along with Lord Becket. Becket had a small bag in his hands.

_To Be Continued…._


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like Norrington ended up with it after all, Will." She said quietly, not saying the word 'heart'. She seemed to be crying and the gun slightly shaking in her hand.

Becket stepped forward, the bag raised in his right hand. A group of his Royal Navy members boarded the ship and aimed for Davy Jones as they climbed aboard.

"I want your attention, Mr. Jones." He said slowly. "Your full attention, because what this bag contains could be quite precious to you."

Jones stepped forward. Will was watching Jones' expression, and also Adeline's. She seemed a bit confused, watching Elizabeth intently.

'Adeline doesn't know who she is.' He thought suddenly. 'She hasn't seen Elizabeth for years…'

"Release Jack Sparrow as well as Bill Turner….and most importantly, give your claim of the sea to me and nothing harmful will come to you."

Jones cackled. "You expect to raise a bag in the air and me give in what is rightfully mine?" He asked jokingly.

Becket pulled Jones' heart out of the bag and Elizabeth turned the gun to face it.

"No," She said, quietness edged in her voice. "We expect you to give it all up to save your own heart…or else I shoot it."

Davy Jones blinked hard for a few moments, watching Elizabeth aiming the gun at the heart. Seconds ticked by and Jones didn't answer….Elizabeth sighed sort of forcefully and, still shaking, cocked the gun.

"Fine," Jones said. "Jack Sparrow _and_ Bill Turner…and the claim of the sea." He turned an evil glare to Barbossa and walked towards Becket. "But what about myself? Do I not get the least bit of profit?"

Becket thought intently, Elizabeth was still aiming the gun at the heart….Norrington looked as if he'd won the world cup, although he was still dressed in his old commodore clothing.

"We can talk it over Mr. Jones, I and my right hand man here." He said motioning towards Norrington, Will noticed Becket roll his eyes. "We'll talk over your rights….Elizabeth, would you kindly lend me that gun."

Elizabeth's eyes flared with anger and she refused, Becket rolled his eyes yet again stuffed the heart back in the bag.

Jones, Becket, and Norrington went off into Davy Jones' chambers. A startled looking Barbossa followed…knowing his plan was foiled…he thought intently of another plan that might help him kill Jack Sparrow. The minute the door slammed, Elizabeth flew to Will and threw her arms around his neck. She stood there sobbing into him…not noticing Adeline and Charley.

"Will…!" She spoke quietly. "H-h-he's done something a-awful to us!" Elizabeth said chokingly. She leaned into Will crying, unable to stop. Her dirty blonde curls becoming tangled with tears.

Adeline walked over the weeping Elizabeth and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Adeline spoke so sweetly and calmly, just like a mother.

"Calm down sweetheart, what's wrong dear? What's wrong?"

Will was touched for a moment by the older woman's kindness towards a girl she thought she'd never seen before. But his thoughts quickly traveled back towards Elizabeth.

"What's wrong…?" He asked quietly…he'd come close to saying her name…but that would've given it away to Adeline who Elizabeth was. He wanted to hold off the reunion just a bit longer…he didn't know why…but something was telling him to hold off a little longer…

"Becket!" Elizabeth yelled. "H-he black-mailed m-me, Will!" The crew of Davy Jones were all listening intently, watching the girl weep so heavily. The Royal Navy had filed back onto the Dauntless.

Will sank to the deck floor with Elizabeth in his arms; she gladly sank down with him.

"How did he black-mail you Elizabeth?" He asked quietly, trying to calm her down. Adeline looked scared for the pair…Charley was watching intently.

"H-he tricked Norrington, he's going to dump Norrington on Davy Jones' crew…he just told Norrington that he was his right-hand man so he could get Norrington's loyalty for a while…he's going to give Jack and your father to Jones too…in return he's giving Jones Tortuga! He'll let Jones do whatever he wants with it."

Will was still cradling her. "What did he do to _you?_"

Fresh tears spilled down her face and she pulled her face away from Will's shoulder. She looked up and bit back tears, then closed her eyes. "H-he said that if I d-didn't cooperate with h-him, he'd k-k-kill you and the crew! What could I do?!" Will looked confusedly at her, she continued speaking. "He's going to keep me as his p-prize…and he says if you try to stop him he'll k-kill you or Jack or me or anyone in his path."

Will cringed and stared at Elizabeth's eyes turning red from crying. He thought hard of a way out of this mess.

"What is Becket talking to Jones about right now? Did he say?" He asked her.

"Y-yes…he's going to say to supposedly release Jack and your father first, and then they'd bargain for the sea and t-take me as his claim…then give Jack and your father _back _to Jones and lead him to Tortuga…Jones doesn't have a choice but take it or Becket will shoot his heart."

Will gently stood up and Elizabeth remained on the floor, he looked at Adeline. "We need your help…"

Charley looked at his mother fearfully for a moment, but looked back at Will with a bit more confidence.

"I'll lead you to your daughter, if you'll help us out of this mess. I've got only 7 crew members to help with the ship, myself and my fiancé here included. You've got to help us save my fiancé and my father…as well as Jack Sparrow…will you help us?"

Adeline stared hard at Will…after a few moments of thinking, she smiled.

"Agreed,"

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
